narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuna the Six Tailed
This is the article on the character Izuna the Six-Tailed. For the character who originally has this name, head to Izuna Uchiha. Izuna (イズナ,'' Izuna,), sometimes reffered to as '''Izuna the Six Tailed' (六尾イズナ, Rokubi no Izuna), is one of the Kitsune inhabiting Shakudō-rin and the personal summon of Koori Uchiha. Izuna is a fictional character designed by KwnBlackon Deviantart, aka Kwney on Wikia. Background Izuna is an inhabitant of the Shakudō-rin which is the home of the Foxes. Their current leader Shōko (小狐, Literally meaning: Small Fox) watches over the forest and permits only their summoner to enter their land. The Foxes possessing chakra are quite a few, and especially those using Ninjutsu. As a pup Izuna was able to sense chakra, which was quite unique for a fox that young. By the time Izuna had grown up, he had already learned how to mold chakra, which sometime caused his Tail to split into two Tails, filling him with power. After this incident, Izuna started training in chakra molding so he could become stronger. As time passed, he reached the number of six Tails, providing him with longviety and massive chakra. Because of that, he grew a lot in size, making him one of the largest and most powerful Foxes in the Forest. Personality Before Koori's arrival in Shakudō-rin, Izuna was a short-tempered and aggressive individual who hated humans. Due to the fact that he was a Fox possesing more than one Tails without being a Tailed Beast, he was arrogant and quite proud about his power, while he didn't like to be ordered around from anybody. When Koori started training to learn how to obtain and control Fox Senjutsu, the leader of the Foxes Shōko offered her a Summoning Contract, so the Foxes could help her in times of need. Koori signed the contract and managed to summon Izuna for the first time. Izuna was shocked that a mere human and especially an Uchiha would be capable enough to summon a being with his powers, and was really annoyed that he had to take orders from her. Because of Koori's kind heart, honest personality and gentle way of treating him Izuna began bonding with her, becoming more mild and obedient, helping her with the training and even allowing her to sit on top of his head or sleep on his fur, ultimately trully caring for her and respecting her as well. He was surprised Koori wanted to use her abilities and become stronger in order to protect the ones she loved, while she dreamt of a peaceful shinobi world filled with love, a dream she shared with her father which never came true during his lifetime. Izuna was moved of Koori's resolves and promised to assist her anytime she needed his help. Appearance Izuna is quite big for a Fox, with Koori being able to ride on top of his head, though not as massive as his fellow Fox Kurama. His appearance resembles more of a wolf than a fox. He has grey sublime fur covering his brawny body, long ears and black-clawed paws, while his eyes are red with black coloring on their outlines reaching the inner piece of his ears. His most dinstictive characteristic are his six Tails, symbol of power and wisdom among his fellow Foxes. His Tails are long and fluffy with black endings, and he wears a small bell trinket with a Tomoe-patterned black and red tag on his neck. Abilities Izuna is a ninjutsu user, and more specificly a Fire Release user while he is quite notorious for two nicknames he earned, one being the Messenger of Death and the other being The Tempter. MORE SOON Trivia * Izuna (飯綱) is the name of a fox spirit in Japan and of a mountain. The latter is usually called Mount Iizuna, though. Iizuna, written with the same kanji, is also the Japanese name for the least weasel. Izuna's name can also be from a mythical god and wind spirit named Izuna that presents himself in the form of a tengu, which may be a reference to Susanoo's Complete Body form that resembles a tengu. * He has the same name as Madara's younger brother, Uchiha Izuna. * He really enjoys Koori petting him and cuddling with him, a thing he isn't proud of. * Although he trully cares for Koori, he doesn't really like the Uchiha. * He deeply respects the Fox Leader Shōko. Reference Izuna's story and artwork belong to KwnBlack, aka Konstantina Kavvadia, a Greek freelance artist and Illustrator. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Shakudō-rin 's Summoning Domain and its characters are created by and belong to Mewrlise. Category:DRAFT